


Potions and Mishaps

by agathadell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Consent, Cream Pie, Eating out, Established Relationship, F/M, Facials, Fingering, It’s just pure smut, Mention of fisting, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, No Beta, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Talking During Sex, but like it doesn’t actually happen, cunnlings, face fucking, i forgot what else to add my b, intercourse, it’s a lot of fucking I’m so sorry, they could be seen as underage but no ages are actually given but I’m still tagging just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agathadell/pseuds/agathadell
Summary: Ravenclaw prefect, Sagen Ravine, gets slipped a bad novelty potion by a few prankster third years.
Relationships: Barnaby Lee & Player Character, Barnaby Lee/Original Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Original Female Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Player Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Potions and Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> Alt summary:   
> A bad potion from Zonko’s makes Sagen horny 
> 
> I cannot believe I spent days writing this instead of fixing my other stuff.   
> Sorry mom

Sagen Ravine walked into the Great Hall with an extra sway of her hips, a seductive aura leaking from her as she walked.

Eyes turned to her, some confused others curious, as she made her way down the benches. Her blue eyes were darker than usual as she scanned the students, biting her bottom lip as her eyes finally found their target. 

_ Barnaby Lee.  _

The Ravenclaw added an extra bounce in her step as she sped up, a smirk tugging on the corner of her lips. 

The large male had his back to her, failing to notice the change of atmosphere and continuing to eat his meal. He flipped through his magical creatures textbook, taking extra notes for their upcoming class as he ate. 

The Slytherin’s actions froze as he felt a weight against his back, calloused hands dragging slowly up against the front of his sweater. Something soft was pressed firmly against his back, a head moving to rest on his shoulder after pressing a soft kiss to his defined jaw. 

“Bonjour, mon grand amour fort.” Her breath tickled the shell of his ear as she pressed more against him, one hand finding its way to his tie. Her painted fingers gently ran along the silk fabric, her black fingernail catching every now and then on a loose thread. 

Barnaby felt himself relax as he recognized the voice of his girlfriend, leaning back into her touch. He brought his hand up from his book to cup her’s, stopping her motions of playing with his unfastened tie. He moved it up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss against her palm. 

“I have no idea what you said,” he admitted while scooting over, breaking her grip on him so that she could sit beside him instead. He heard her huff before she moved to straddle the bench, her body turned fully towards his. He turned his head to face her, about to ask her if something was wrong, but once he caught sight of her appearance his question died on his lips. 

Sagen’s cheeks were dusted pink, her matching lips parted slightly. Her pupils were still blown wide, the black blending in with her dark blue iris. Her shirt was unbuttoned on the top, showing off a generous amount of cleavage, and her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. His eyes trailed down to see her skirt bunched up on the bench, a soft wind being able to uncover what lay beneath the pelted fabric, her soft thighs squeezing the wood between them. 

She reached out, placing a finger under his chin, tilting his face back up to become leveled with hers. She smiled softly, a hint of mischief glinting in her eyes, before drawing him forwards. 

“I really want you, B.” She whispered against his lips, pausing her actions as they remained a breath away. After what felt to be an eternity the witch finally closed the microscopic distance, kissing him hungrily. 

The larger wizard found himself becoming lost in the kiss, almost forgetting that they were in the Great Hall. 

_ Almost.  _

He broke the kiss suddenly, quickly wiping away the strand of saliva that connected their lips. 

“Sagen,” he whispered lowly, eyes nervously darting around the room. “We can’t be doing this here.” 

“Then let’s go elsewhere,” she retorted, shaking her head at him like it was obvious. She stood back up from the bench and grabbed onto his arm, tugging him playfully. “I’ve got a spot, cmon cmon.” 

He gave in easily, standing up as well, grabbing his textbook before following the bouncing witch. Once they were out of the Great Hall Barnaby moved closer to Sagen, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into him. 

“What’s gotten into you?” He asked once she looked up at him, concern written all over his face. 

“You’re really cute when you're confused,” she giggled, tapping his nose with her finger. 

Now he was even more confused. “Sagen,” he urged, pulling her to the side of the hallway to let another group of students pass. “It’s not that I’m  _ not  _ not a fan of… this… but this isn’t like you.” 

The witch hummed, pressing herself up against her boyfriend. He couldn’t help his eyes from trailing down from her face to her chest, Sagen purposely arching her back to put her cleavage more on display. “Let’s make a deal,” she smiled, the same glint of mischief in her eyes. “You come with me and I’ll tell you  _ everything _ .” She punctuated each syllable of the last word with a tap on his broad chest. 

Barnaby could only nod, his voice suddenly stuck in his throat. His arm dropped away from her waist and moved to grab onto her hand, letting the Ravenclaw lead him through the maze of halls and stairs. 

They soon arrived in front of Jacob’s old room, Sagen urging him to walk in first before she followed, placing a locking charm on the door behind her once it shut. Barnaby turned around and raised a brow at her, waiting for her explanation now that he held up his end of the deal. 

The witch slid her wand into her waistband, smiling with her tongue bitten between her teeth. “Okay, so, hear me out.” She moved her way farther back into the room, twisting to move past his larger body. She stopped at the desk and hopped up on it, her legs swinging as she continued to talk. “Third years think they’re  _ so funny _ ,  _ très hilarant _ , to prank us prefects. And I’m usually on my game, after all Tulip and Tonks are like my best friends, but they somehow slipped one of those cheap potions into my water cup at the dorms.” 

Barnaby wasn’t fully following her story, confusion once again painting his face. Sagen noticed and slid further up on the table, planting her feet on the surface. She spread out her bent legs, giving him view of her panties, a wet spot staining the blue fabric. His eyes darted back and forth between her face and her open legs, slowly comprehending what she was getting at. 

“B,” her voice brought his attention back up to her face, his slowly growing arousal speeding up. Her eyes were hooded, cheeks once again flushed. One hand was used to support her weight on the table while the other tugged at her collar, slightly pulling the clothing down to expose the outline of her bra. She moved her fingers up to her face, brushing against her parted lips. “I’m just really fucking horny.” She made an obscene gesture with her hand, a small smirk tugging on her lips. “Wanna help me get it out of my system?” 

Without a word the Slytherin was suddenly in between her legs, towering over her as he captured her lips in a messy kiss. Sagen moaned, hands immediately moving to grab at his back, hands clutching at his sweater. She tried to wrap her legs around him, desperately trying to pull him closer to her, wanting to feel his firm body against her lenient one. 

He pulled back just when the need for air became too much, pressing a kiss against her scarred cheek before resting their foreheads together. The temperature in the small room had warmed up significantly, leaving them both with a sheen of sweat. 

“A potion, huh?” He asked, voice low and rough. The Ravenclaw shivered, the heat in her stomach pulsing - she  _ loved  _ when his voice was like that, it meant that he was just as aroused as hers. 

“Yeah,” she replied, trying to capture his lips again. She pouted when he ducked away, wanting less talk and more snogging. 

“Those can last a while, can’t they?” 

“Are we playing 20 questions?” She snapped, annoyance in her voice. 

Barnaby chuckled, placing a kiss to the corner of her lips before continuing. “I’m just trying to see how long we have… I wonder if I can count how many times you can cum while you’re like this.” 

“Oh,  _ Merlin _ .” Sagen practically melted against him, impossibly more turned on by his directness. “Please find out, fuck. Make sure I can’t walk tomorrow, too. Make my legs tense up so much I can feel it in my left leg.” She continued to babble, finally being silenced when he kissed her again. 

She tried once again to pull him closer against her, but once again he pulled away. She almost sobbed at the lack of contact, her insides burning with pure want. 

“ **Barnaby** !” She cried as he fully stepped away, her front cold from his lack of warmth. She watched with wide eyes as he moved further away, sitting himself down on the armchair on the opposite wall. She was shocked, confused, and still, very, horny. 

“Hmm?” He raised a brow, his face innocently confused. Sagen would’ve thought he had completely forgotten the past few minutes, but the large tent in his pants gave him away. He continued to watch her, his posture relaxed as if he had not a care in the world. “I said I wanted to count how many times  _ you _ can cum - I never said  _ I  _ would help them all.” 

Realization hit her like the Knight Bus, her eyes widening once again. 

She recovered within the second, a seductive smirk playing on her lips. “Oh, do you want a  _ show _ ?” She asked, fixing her posture on the table once again. She slowly slid her legs apart, watching as his eyes became hooded, his full attention on her. 

She trailed a hand slowly down her body, starting at her collarbone before sliding over her large breasts, giving one a squeeze before continuing down. Her fingers traced over the fastened buttons on her shirt, playing with the bottom of the white clothing before continuing down more. 

His green eyes followed every little movement, his hands clasped firmly in his lap. She heard him suck in a breath when she tugged back her skirt gently, fully exposing her panties. She was soaked at this point, the blue fabric outlining her womanhood. She slid her fingers over her panties, sighing as she added pressure against her clit. She rubbed small circles before pulling her hand away, tracing her fingers up her right thigh lightly. 

“A question for l'auditoire,” she mummered, waiting for Barnaby to make eye contact. She felt her core pulse when she caught sight of his cloudy eyes, his green iris reduced to a slim ring around his blown pupils. “I feel like I may be wearing too much. Maybe I should lose a layer?” 

His throat went dry, unable to reply. He could only wordlessly nod, watching her intensely. 

Sagen smirked as she shifted her weight, taking her time to  _ slowly _ move her hand to the waistband of her panties. She hooked a finger under them, gently tugging the fabric down. She lifted her hips slightly to tug them from under her round bottom. She realized then that removing her panties off using one finger was harder than she thought, switching instead to speeding up by using her whole hand. She gave a low hiss as the cool air hit her core, a major contrast to the heat pooling inside her. 

She pushed her panties down to her ankles, flinging them in the air and catching them with the skill of a chaser. She tossed them behind her on the table before spreading her legs open once again, fully exposing her womanhood to her boyfriend. 

“Better?” She breathed, her center pulsing as he nodded, eyes never looking away from her pussy. 

She moved her fingers back down, lightly sliding across her slick lips. She dipped a finger in between her slit before using two fingers to open herself up, exposing her most private parts. 

Sagen wouldn’t lie, she felt a bit awkward in this situation. Not in a bad way, and she knew that if it was too much Barnaby wouldn’t make her continue. It was too silent in the room, the only sounds were their breathing and her fingers against her slick. So, she decided to do what she does best. Run her mouth. 

“This is my first time showing off,” she said, rubbing a finger over her entrance. She pushed it inside her, adding another due to how wet she was. She thrusted her fingers in a slow rhythm, her palm bumping against her clit. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve touched myself overall,” the witch continued, watching Barnaby’s heavy breathing. His hands were still clasped tightly in his lap, his arousal still trapped within his pants. “My fingers are nothing compared to yours, they're a disappointing comparison.” 

She slid another finger inside, hissing at the small sting. “They leave me quite empty, I hope you’ll fill me soon. I love it when I’m full of you, when you’re inside me, destroying my guts with every thrust.” She sped her fingers up, feeling her juices slid down her fingers. 

“I love everything about you,” she continued as she curled her fingers up, toes curling as she rubbed up against her sweet spot. She could no longer keep her focus on him, instead moving to tilt her head back. “Fuck,” she sighed, withdrawing her fingers to rub against her clit, soaking the bud with her own juices. “You’re perfect, B, so fucking perfect. Sweet, brave, strong,  _ big _ . I love doing anything and everything with you, especially intimate stuff like this.” 

She pushed her fingers back in, picking back up at a brutal pace. The sound of her palm slapping against her wet pussy filled the room, urging the Ravenclaw to continue with her blabbering. 

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love sucking you off? I adore the weight of you against my tongue, how you pull my hair and use my mouth. It drives me insane when you use me however you like, it’s so  _ hot _ . I get  _ soaked  _ at the thought of you just pushing me up against the wall and having your way with me. Ah-!” 

She was close, her gut tightening as her fingers pounded into her sweet spot. She twisted her hand so that her palm hit against her clit with every movement. She forced her head forward, leaning against her shoulder, hair falling against her face. She opened her eyes, almost cumming just from the sight of her boyfriend alone. 

Barnaby had unzipped his trousers while she wasn’t looking, freeing his fully erect manhood from it’s cloth prison. He stroked himself slowly to relieve some pressure, watching her with hooded eyes. His lips were parted, his tongue peeking out to wet his bottom lip every so often. 

“Ah, putain, B-! Fermer fermer fermer, je suis-!” His green eyes flicked up to meet her blue, sending her over the edge finally. Her fingers stilled as her juices flowed from her, walls clenching her tightly. She threw her head back with a moan, panting heavily while coming down from her high. 

Once recovered Sagen removed her fingers from her pussy, shivering at the sudden emptiness. She lifted her head back up, gazing at Barnaby. He was gazing at her, hands gripping firmly at his pants to keep from touching his still hard dick. 

“Holy shit, Sagen.” He breathed, his throat dry. “You’re- fuck.” 

“Yeah,” she licked her lips, mindlessly wiping her fingers on her skirt. “I am fuck.” 

The Slytherin laughed, shaking his head. “That makes no sense.” 

Sagen only hummed as she pushed herself off the table, making her way across the small room. She plopped down on her knees in between his legs, wrapping a hand around his dick, stroking slowly. 

“This looks painful,” she mummered, leaning in over him. He shivered as her warm breath hit him, his hand instantly moving to rest on the back of her head. His thick fingers twisted in her soft locks, her words from earlier suddenly hitting him. Curious, he softly tugged, immediately awarded with a low sigh from the witch. 

She pressed a kiss to the swollen head, trailing her lips down his length before hitting against the rough fabric of his pants. She huffed as she leaned back up, patting his leg. 

“Wanna take these off?” 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure.” He fumbled while undoing his button, lifting himself up and tugging his pants and boxers down to his knees. Sagen took over and tugged them to his ankles, making sure they didn’t get in her way, before repositioning herself. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, licking a line from the base to the tip of his cock, dipping the tip of her tongue into the slit. She swallowed the drop of precum that landed on her tongue while his hand found it’s way back into her hair. 

She spit into her hand before grabbing back onto his cock, the wetness adding a better slide to her actions. She leaned down to mouth at his balls while keeping a steady rhythm, swiping her thumb over the tip every now and then. 

Barnaby watched as she licked a sac before sucking it into her warm mouth, a low groan escaping him. Her actions felt  _ good _ but they weren’t  _ enough _ . He tugged lightly on her hair, bucking into her hand as she pulled off him with an over exaggerated pop. She gazed up at him through her long lashes, resting her cheek against his knee. 

“Something wrong?” She asked, feigning concern. Her hand stilled as she stared at him, waiting for him to tell her exactly what he wanted. 

The Slytherin swallowed heavily, mesmerized by the witch between his legs, gazing up at him with such loving eyes. “Could you, uh,” he swallowed again nervously. “Suck me off? Please?” 

Sagen smiled, a quiet “of course” leaving her lips. She leaned up again, pressing a sloppy kiss to the tip before opening her mouth to take it in. Her tongue swirled the head before taking him deeper, her hand working what wasn’t in her mouth. 

Barnaby moaned, pushing her head down, forcing her to take more of him in. He knew that he was quite endowed, a swell of adoration filling his chest as he watched Sagen take more and more of him down her throat, an impossible feat to others in her place. 

A mixture of saliva and precum pooled onto her fist as she bobbed her head, her tongue running along the underside of his dick. She pulled off him with another one of loud pops, licking up the mess against his base before taking him back in. The witch relaxed her throat as she sunk deeper down on him, moving her hand out of the way so she could go further. They both moaned as her lips reached the base, the vibrations making the wizard through his head back in pleasure. 

Sagen began to bob her head once again, sneaking a hand under her skirt to rub herself. She was soaked again, finding pleasure in pleasing her boyfriend. She moaned again as she felt him place his other large hand in her hair, hips bucking against her. She stilled her head, giving him full control to move her however he pleased. He quickly got the message, slowly fucking into her soft mouth, each thrust winning a moan from each party. Tears filled her right eye as he sped up his rhythm, sometimes choking on him when he hit her throat. Her fingers rubbed herself faster, already covered in her juices. She slid a finger into herself again, curling it up to rub her sweet spot. 

She was close, and judging by his sporadic thrusts, Barnaby was too. He tugged harder on her hair, sending her over the edge. She quickly released his dick from her mouth as her body tensed, not wanting to accidentally bite him in the process. Her moans triggered his orgasm, white ropes shooting from his cock. They landed on her face and chest, painting her in his spunk. 

Barnaby opened his eyes, tilting his head forward to look down at his girlfriend, his breath hitching at the sight of her covered in his release. He moved a hand from her hair, wiping away any cum that may have been too close to her eyes with his thumb. 

“Sorry,” he mummered, watching as she opened one blue eye. “I forgot to warn you.” 

She shrugged, both eyes now open. “That’s what magic is for,” she replied, pulling her wand from her sock. She silently casted a cleaning charm on herself, putting her wand aside once done. She smiled up at him and he returned with his own. 

“Two.” 

“I think I’ve still got some in me.” 

“Let’s find that out then.” The wizard stood up from the chair, watching as the witch slipped into the vacant seat. She sat with her legs spread on the arms, her wrinkled skirt hardly covering her puffy pussy. He kneeled in front of her, large hands reaching out before stopping at the buttons on her shirt. 

“May I?” He asked, mindlessly tracing one of the buttons. 

“Of course,” she replied softly, her tongue darting our to lick her bottom lip. 

Barnaby slowly undid her buttons, exposing more of her pale skin. Goosebumps appeared on her torso when the cold air hit her warm skin, the witch’s breath hitching with each cold breeze. 

Once her shirt was unbuttoned Barnaby gently ran the flat of his hands over the plane of her toned stomach, both warming and comforting her. His eyes traced over the now visual scars that littered her front - each silently telling their own story. He traced a finger over the slash on the center of her stomach, a shiver forced out of Sagen at the action. 

They both held different viewpoints about her scars; Sagen despised them, hating that they defined parts of her life that she just wanted to forget; Barnaby adored them, explaining that they showed how brave and strong she was, each mark on her body telling how she had overcome obstacles to be where she was now. His words warmed her throughout their relationship, slowly changing her view on herself. Though she still wasn’t a fan she no longer hid herself from him or the mirror, and tried to embrace her body. 

He leaned down, tracing over the scar once again but with his lips instead. His hands traced down her sides; over every bump of her ribs, the curve of her waist, the dips of her hips. He pressed more kisses along the smaller scars decorating her toned stomach, appreciating every little mark. He knew the majority were from her extended participation in the dueling club, others from her adventures within the vaults, and some from unknown origins. Either way, he found them, and her, gorgeous. 

The Slytherin could spend hours worshipping her body, tracing over every imperfection until they were memorized by touch, but they didn’t have hours. Sagen was beginning to squirm, the sudden change of pace making her impatient. She shrugged over the rest of her shirt, tossing it across the room. 

Barnaby chuckled at the huff that followed her actions, pulling back to look up at her. She was pouting at him, her eyes narrowed in a slight glare. His eyes traveled down to her breasts, the soft mounds being blocked by only her bra. He moved his large hands to cup them, squeezing lightly. 

Sagen sighed softly, closing her eyes while her boyfriend toyed with her chest. She never understood his fascination with them, but she enjoyed the feeling so she never brought it up. Her breath hitched as he dipped his thumb under her bra, thumbing over her nipple. The bud instantly hardened under his touch, soft moans leaving her lips as he added pressure against her. 

He pulled his thumb out, moving his hands back to unhook her bra. The Ravenclaw leaned forward a bit to give him the space to reach behind her, reaching out to cup his face. He leaned up to her to press a kiss to her lips, opening his mouth as she licked along his bottom lip. She dipped her tongue in and out before taking her time to explore his mouth, almost laughing as she felt him struggle with the clasp. 

She pulled away from him, tapping a finger on his nose before moving her hands to behind her back. She swatted his hands away, taking over and easily unhooking her bra. She removed the clothing, tossing it like she had done with her shirt. 

Barnaby immediately dove in once her breasts were bare, one hand cupping her large mound while he used his mouth on the other. He sucked on her pink bud, mimicking his actions on the other with his fingers. He lightly scraped his teeth against her, winning a loud gasp from her. He pulled off of her with a soft pop, moving to her other nipple to repeat the same actions. 

Sagen was like putty in his hands as he played with her sensitive breasts, her back arching to bring him closer. Her core was pulsing, but it wasn’t enough. She wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to pull him firmly against her. 

He got the message quickly, moving a hand down under her skirt. His thick fingers pressed against her core, instantly soaked with her juices. He groaned against her, biting down on her breast. 

Her hand flung up to her mouth, biting her knuckles to keep her scream silent. She moaned as he rubbed against her clit, tongue lavishing the bite mark. He easily slipped a finger into her, curling up in firm thrusts as he left lovebites over her chest, sloppily kissing over each blooming bruise. Sagen moved her other hand to her breast, pinching and twisting her erect bud. 

Barnaby slid another finger into her, throwing her over the edge. Her body tensed as she reached her third orgasm, her hand hardly muffling her loud moans. Barnaby stilled his fingers, pressing soft kisses to the center of her chest as he waited for her to come down from her high. Once she relaxed as removed his fingers from her. He held eye contact with her hooded blue eyes as he brought his fingers to his lips, sucking her juices off of himself. 

“You’re gross,” she mummered, winning a laugh from him. 

“And you’re sweet.” He winked, diving down between her legs. She yelped as he licked a broad stoke against her swollen cunt, dipping the tip of his tongue between her lips. He lapped at her juices, hands gripping her thighs to keep her from shutting her legs. 

Sagen grabbed at the back of his head as he sucked on her clit, her black painted fingers gripping his short hair. She groaned as he forced her legs open more, positioning them so that they were hooked on the arms of the chair, keeping them spread. She was a flexible witch, giving them some advantages in times like these. 

Barnaby used his thumbs to spread her pussy open, licking his lips at the sight of her soaked pink core. He licked against her, rubbing circles over her clit with his tongue before moving down and dipping it into her entrance. He thrust his tongue in and out, lapping at her deepest parts. 

Blue eyes fluttered shut, a loud moan ripped from her throat. She moved her hand down, rubbing her finger against her clit. She whined when he slapped her hand away, soon replaced by a soft ‘oh’ as he put his tongue where her fingers had been. She grinded herself against his face, babble flowing from her mouth uncontrollably. 

“Fuck B, so good, tellement bon, fucking good.” Her voice cracked when he went back to fucking her with his tongue, using two fingers to continue to stimulate her clit. “Merlin, I love you. I love you and your fucking  _ mouth  _ and  _ fingers _ you’re so fucking good. Don’t stop please je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime.” 

Her voice gave out when she reached her breaking point once again, her back arching . Barnaby greedily lapped up her juices, moaning shamelessly against her cunt. He felt her shiver as she was overstimulated, trying to wiggle her hips away from him. 

He gave her one last broad lick before pulling away, wiping his mouth with the back of her hand. “As tasty as always, love.” 

Sagen groaned, rolling her eyes once again. “I will never understand your taste, homme méchant.” 

“You’re really sexy when I can’t understand you.” He leaned up, moving in for a kiss, but was blocked by her hand. He whined as she pushed against him, refusing to let him get any closer to her face. 

“You need to brush your teeth before you even think about putting your lips near mine -  _ BARNABYLEE _ !” She yanked her hand back, glaring at the Slytherin’s smug grin. He had licked against her hand sloppily, covering her palm in saliva. 

She was starting to become like her usual self, the potion successfully being worked out of her system. While he was glad of that, he was still rather turned on and didn’t want their time alone to end. 

He slowly moved his hand to slide a ringed finger into her, eyes hyper focused on her face to gauge her reaction. She hissed happily, pushing her hips down to push him in further. He slowly thrusted inside her, her pussy sucking him into his knuckle.

“Do you still have some in you?” He asked softly, adding another finger.

“Always for you,” she breathed, resting her hand on his shoulder. She gripped at the fabric, her mind clear enough to inform her that he was still wearing much too many layers. “Get me off with your large fingers, strip, then fuck me until I cry.” 

“Direct as always, easy to follow directions are a plus.” He kept his pace slow, curling his fingers to hit her sweet spot every time. He moved to bite more marks on her skin, decorating her right thigh with an abundance of the little red bites. 

He avoided stimulating her clit, wanting to draw out their time together. A sigh left her chest as he added a third finger, watching as her body easily adjusted to the stretch. He kissed up her thigh, pressing kisses to her hips and right above her mound before trailing down to her left leg. He didn’t spend as much time there, marking her only for atheistic reasons, knowing that she couldn’t feel anything on that leg. 

His fingers were drenched in her juices, gliding in and out of her without any resistance. She leaked down into his palm, running down his wrist whenever he tilted his fingers up. It was downright filthy, but even then she was  _ gorgeous _ . Barnaby was fucking in love with her. 

“Do you think you can take another?” Be asked, voice strained. It was taking all his control not to stroke himself, instead moving his free hand to trace against her scar on her left thigh. He gently brushed his pinky against her entrance, implying what he meant. 

“Putain, oui.” She tilted her head forward, her blue eyes unfocused and cloudy. “Try it. Please.” 

Sagen propped herself up on her elbows, watching his actions. He traced his pinky against her with the next couple thrusts before tucking it in with his other three fingers. He slowly pushed back inside, taking his time as her body adjusted to the intrusion. 

Barnaby groaned as he watched his fingers slide into her completely. He felt her fall back against the chair, back arching as he curled up inside her. Her breathing was heavy, her hands gripping at the chair arms. 

“You good?” He asked, stilling his fingers. He kept them curled, putting constant pressure on her sweet spot. 

“Ouiouioui,” she replied, her words strained and broken. “I love it, you, yes.” She couldn’t string together an actual sentence, her eyes crossing everytime he added extra pressure inside her. Her hands found their way to her large breasts once again, pinching her hardened buds as he began thrusting into her again.

“You’re amazing,” he whispered, lips brushing against her thigh again. “You’re taking my fingers so well, you’re so wet for me.” The Ravenclaw whined at the praise, spurring him to keep talking. “You’ve got a finger in you for every orgasm so far, yeah? Four? No wondering you’re leaking all over my hand. Maybe the next time a potion is slipped in your drink you’ll be able to take all five, stretch you all out for my large hand that you get so excited over.” 

Sagen sobbed, his words bribing her closer to the edge. “ _ Please _ ,” she cried, reaching down to rub against herself. As he had done so earlier, Barnaby shooed away her hand, resting his other hand against her but not giving her the stimulation she was craving. 

“Please? I don’t know what you want, Sagen.” He gazed up at her, more heat pooling into his stomach as he saw how destroyed she looked. Her chest was blooming in bites, heaving with every deep breath. Her right cheek was stained with tears, more continuing to spill while he watched her. The hand he had rejected earlier was shoved against her parted lips, saliva running down her hand and chin as she sucked on her fingers. Her left eye, while unaffected by her crying due to her destroyed tear duct, was still cloudy and unfocused, gazing back down at him. 

“I wanna cum. Please.” She breathed, voice small and broken as he picked up the speed. 

Instead of using his words to reply, the Slytherin ducked down to suck against her clit. His fingers continued their brutal pace, his hand now completely soaked by her. 

It only took her seconds to burst, practically screaming Barnaby’s name as she peaked. She sobbed as he kept thrusting into her, moving down to lick around his fingers. She felt like he was trying to milk her dry as he continued curling up against her, forcing her to keep cumming. 

After what felt like ages he finally pulled up and away, a shiver forced out of her as she was suddenly empty. Barnaby licked at her swollen cunt once more before moving to lean over her, pressing kisses to her collarbone and next. 

“Good?” He asked before sucking against the sensitive spot on her neck, leaving yet another mark. 

“Blissed.” She was exhausted in all honesty, but the pleasure coursing through her body was stronger. She cupped his face in her hands, rubbing her thumbs over his sculpted cheekbones. She gave him a lopsided smile, bringing him closer to press a kiss to his sweaty forehead. “Now strip and fuck me until I cry.” 

Barnaby wasted no time in comply, moving back to stand up. He quickly removed his sweater and dress shirt, tossing them to the side. His pants and boxers were still around his ankles, so he kicked them off after toeing off his shoes and socks. He turned his attention back to his girlfriend, breath hitching as he took in her new position. 

The Ravenclaw had finally ditched her skirt, leaving her fully nude as well. She had turned around in the chair, exposing her back to him. 

The Slytherin’s heart swelled at the small action, knowing how she didn’t like most others to see her back due to the large, branching scar that ran all the way down. He usually would’ve taken time to trace over it with his eyes, but he was aching and needing release. 

Sagen looked over her shoulder as he settled behind her, hands gripping her hips as he pressed kisses against her bare back. 

“Good?” He asked once more, moving a hand to grip at his cock. He gently dragged the head against her slit, using all self control to keep from plunging into her heat. 

“Put your dick in me before I pass out.” She attempted to glare, but the flush on her face betrayed any attempt to look intimidating. 

Barnaby chuckled, pressing a kiss against her temple before positioning himself. He rocked against her, not breaching her lips just yet, but instead coating his length in her juices. He used his other hand to grip tightly at her hip to keep her still, a huff escaping her lips. 

Once satisfied that he was slicked enough he guided himself to her entrance and began to slowly sink in. A low groan was ripped from his throat as he sunk into her tight heat, her body greedily eating up every inch he had. With no resistance he was able to slide all the way in with the single thrust, leaning onto her back once fully seated. 

“Still good?” He asked softly, kissing her helix piercing. 

She hummed,pressing up against him. “Would be better if you started moving.” 

“You really don’t like playing around the subject?” He smiled against her, running his hands down her back, running along the bumps of her spine. 

“Always have been, love- oof!” Her last word was pushed out of her as the Slytherin gave a quick, firm thrust. 

Her whole body shifted, pressing her chest flush against the back of the chair. She scrambled to fix herself before Barnaby began his punishing pace, his hips slamming into her plush bottom with each thrust. 

He moved his hands from her hip and wrapped around to grab her breasts. He pulled her flush against him, saving her from being pushed into the chair. Her head fell back against his shoulder, her moans loud in his ears, spurring him on more. 

“Fuck-B!” She gasped at the loud sound of skin against skin, her hands shifting from the back of the chair. She placed her right hand on top of his, grounding herself. Her left made its way between her legs, spreading her lips to try and take him deeper. 

Barnaby could only reply with grunts, focused more on getting them both off than actual replies. He pinched at her nipples, feeling her breasts bounce around against his palms. He tried to keep his hands in place, knowing that this position and the bounce of her chest left Sagen in pain, and that was the last thing he wanted. 

“Proche!” Sagen called loudly after minutes of nothing but soft moans and sighs. He moved her fingers to rub at her clit, trying to keep her circles in time with his pace. It was the final nail in the coffin, her body tightening seconds later. Her body went limp against the wizard as he thrusted into her through her sixth orgasm of the day. 

He gritted his teeth as he felt her tighten around him, giving a few more firm thrusts before he too was cumming. He rode out his orgasm with deep, uneven thrusts, filling her up with his seed. 

The Slytherin still held her up as he stilled, both of them panting and sweaty. She shivered as he slowly pulled his softening dick out of her, feeling their mixed juices drip out of her and coat her inner thighs. 

With the last of his strength, Barnaby quickly flipped them around, falling back onto the chair with the Ravenclaw seated in his lap. Her pussy was leaving a mess on his legs, but they would deal with that later. He cupped her cheek and brought her in for a slow, deep kiss. 

“Six,” he whispered against her lips, smiling as he felt her sigh. “Is that all?” 

“I’m all out.” She replied, gently pushing his shoulder. He moved back, still smiling as he took in her blissed out expression. “Potion gone, energy drained.” Her eyes closed, on the verge of actually passing out. “Thank you.” 

“I’m glad I could help.” He cupped her cheek once again, brushing her sweaty bangs from her forehead. “Are you gonna be able to make it back to your common room?” 

“I don’t even know if I can walk after all that.” Sagen laughed, cracking open an eye. She stopped when she noticed he wasn’t laughing, and instead looked concerned. “What?” 

“You can’t walk? Did I hurt you?” 

“Merlin,  _ no _ . I’m  _ tired _ .” She brought her own hand up, lighting patting against his cheek. “And I honestly really want a bath. Wanna make a deal?” 

He raised a brow, interest piqued. “What kinda deal?” 

“Help me get to the prefect’s bathroom and I’ll let you join me for a soak. And, and, you can control the bubbles.” She laughed again as his green eyes lit up, obviously excited about the deal. 

“Yeah, I can do that. Of course.” He smiled, scooting her off his lap so he could start gathering their items. 

Sagen took the time to fully check him out, unable to do so earlier due to their positions and different states of undress. Her eyes trailed down his muscular body, a low whistle leaving her as she gazed at his sculpted ass. She really was a lucky witch, not only for his killer looks but his sweet, caring personality. 

“Am I the one putting a show on now?” 

Her eyes moved quickly up, seeing him smile over his shoulder. He winked at her as she rolled her eyes, a smirk tugging on her own lips. 

“How the tables have turned. Toss me my wand, would ya?” She caught her wand as he tossed it over to her, silently casting a cleaning spell on herself. 

The two dressed in a comfortable silence, Barnaby bending over to help Sagen up from the chair afterwards. He put his arm around her waist to support her as they left the room, acting as if nothing had happened behind the locked door. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m bad at endings, but thanks for reading !


End file.
